Desperately Lost
by WildPixieChild
Summary: Ahem... ::Dramatic voice:: A girl running from evil... A boy trapped in a disguise... Will they both find hope? Only way to find out is to read! COMPLETE!
1. Ruth

Disclaimer: Hi! This is WildPixieChild with another of my insane ideas… This story will be a mixture of Beauty and the Beast and the White Bear. I don't own those stories, but I own this one! Right now I'm having authors block on Snow Queen, and I decided to take a break and write another thing in between! R&R.

Any minute he would get in.

She would be forced to give her virtue if she did not get out.

He was pounding, pounding on the door.

She hurried, throwing clothes and other junk in a small bag. She would be safer getting out through the back door.

The bolts would not last much longer.

She flew out the back door, bag in hand, only to hear the front door being shattered open.

She ran for her freedom, for mercy, for anything except him. He was right behind her, only a few more feet and she would be dead.

She saw the woods up ahead, the woods only she trusted. She could loose him in the woods. She sprinted faster until she reached the edge of the woods, where she dodged the trees and jumped over roots and rocks.

"Ruth! You little slut! Where the fuck are you!" Screamed her uncle, the one person who was supposed to protect her. The only one left after her parents died.

She ran, hearing his heavy breathing, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer.

She heard him trip over a rock, and land heavily on the ground.

She did not stop her running. He could be tricking her, like he usually was. He was a lie. His love was a lie.

She found the spot she had been searching for.

It was a tall tree, with easy branches to grab a hold of and climb to the higher branches. She launched herself in this tree, bag in tow, until she had reached high enough where her uncle couldn't spot her but she could see where he was.

Her uncle was now walking blindly through the path she had made, one hand over a blood encrusted eye.

He was panting, and he looked very angry.

And he had no chance against the lone wolf that had been hungry for anything with blood to walk by.

Ruth witnessed her uncle's demise, and waited until the very happy wolf had dragged off his prey before she continued. She had never been this far in the woods, but she did have survival skills.

She began her descent down, only to misjudge the hold of a branch. It snapped, she lost her footing, and fell six feet, where her head hit a rock and she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Master

Disclaimer: First chapter

Nature was beautiful.

To his eyes at least, nature could never be cruel. Everything that happened, well it happened for a reason and nothing could change that reason.

So when one of his servants brought to him a dirty, bloody girl with ripped clothing, he decided that he would hold his temper in for once in his pathetic life and help someone in need.

Now he was gazing at the results of his orders.

The girl had turned from rather pathetic looking to a goddess, with a bath and a new set of clothes of course.

He hoped, no begged that she'd be the one to end his tortures, to cure him. But for now, she was unconscious. And she wouldn't know about him, not yet. He'd bide his time, let her get use to her new home. Let her get used to the servants, who were perfectly normal.

He ran his claws through her curly, golden red hair. Since she was lying down, he couldn't tell the length, but her hair fanned out around her head and a few long strands wrapped around her right arm.

"Master?" His peace was snapped, and he whipped his head around to berate the servant. The servant shrank under his glare, but managed to speak, "What will you have us do with the girl, after she's awakened that is?"

"I'll take her to the Iris room, send Wendy as her maid, she gets anything she wants, but I want none of you to say a word about me until I say so, got it?" He growled.

"Yes sir."

The master scooped the girl up into his arms, reveling in her light form. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to him. He quickly carried her to the Iris room, and laid her body on the bed. He brushed some hair back from her face, and left the room.


	3. R

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

_AN- Shout out and thank you's to my reviewers, LadyBriseis, Nirithil, and Dastardly Snail!_

Ruth awoke to the sound of birds chirping.

But there were no trees near her house. Uncle had hated trees, and had cut them down just to spite his niece.

She rubbed her eyes, and the memories of that night crashed through her head.

She looked around at her surroundings through bleary eyes, and wondered if she was safe for the moment.

The room she was in was covered in murals of Iris's, all sorts of colors and sizes.

There was a oak dresser, and three doors that she assumed led to the closet, bathroom, and the hallway of the place.

She was lying in a huge bed shaped like a swan, with sheets the softest velvet.

Someone knocked on the door, causing her to tense.

Her uncle never knocked, he'd barge his way in whether she was dressed or not. After the first time that happened, (she'd never forgotten the lusty look in his eyes when he saw her in her bra and panties) she'd installed a lock herself.

The person entered a girl about Ruth's age with black hair and deep blue eyes. She curtseyed before the bed, then came over to the side. "Good mornin ma'am. Me name's Wendy, and I'm yer maid. Are ya needin anythin?"

Ruth stared at her. "You've a nasty bump ma'am, but you're in a safe place now." The girl added, gently touching the back of Ruth's head that was swollen and bruised.

"I'd like some food… and I have a few questions." Ruth said quietly, putting her face in her hands. Her head felt like it would explode, a ticking bomb that would go off any minute. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Okie dokey, I'll come back with the food ma'am. When would you like those questions answered?"

But Ruth had already fallen asleep, and Wendy left with a smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe this girl would at least keep the master calm. God knows something needed to be done.

_AN- That is the way Wendy talks by the way, i did those mistakes on purpose. Thought u'd like to know!_


	4. M

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Wendy had informed him this morning that the girl had awakened, and was now sleeping. He'd hoped she wouldn't be in too much pain for the nasty bump on her head, and was grateful that some god had heard his plea.

He felt rather pathetic, hanging on Wendy's words of how the girl was doing. Apparently, her name was Ruth, and she had been running from Lee, her horrible uncle that had tried to rape her that morning and had promised to come back and finish the job.

After Ruth had told her that, Wendy reported that she had begun sobbing and had used Wendy's shoulder for comfort.

_How he wished he could've been the shoulder she put her deepest fears on._

Why was he feeling that way? He didn't even know the girl, and already he wanted to take all of her pain away. What was wrong with him?

Oh, and he was told Ruth had dark green eyes, darker than Emily's.

He'd tried so hard to forget the girl who caused him this curse, but his mind wouldn't allow him that peace. Emily had been his first love, a jealous and angry girl who used her words of love to wrap him around her little finger, then spit him back out. She'd believed he was cheating on her, when she had no proof of the matter. But she'd left him just the same, and took his prized possessions, his mother's plain engagement ring his father had given to her when they were young. And his sister's emerald necklace, the one thing he had left of her before she died.

But he wouldn't dwell on that tonight. He would prepare for meeting Ruth for the first time.

_AN- Hey, do u guys prefer short chapters or long chapters? Because these chapters are really short compared to my usual writing… And I have no clue how long this story will be, FYI. So that's all, c u later!_

_-WildPixieChild_


	5. Ru

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Before any confusion takes place, the italicized part is the dream Ruth had that made her tell Wendy her life story basically.

She was at her parent's funeral, holding her little sister Lily, who was sobbing into Ruth's shirt. She happened to glance over in Uncle Lee's direction, and noticed his son Caleb was watching Lilly and her rather intently. So was his father. Ruth shuddered, and held Lily tighter to her. Then the funeral faded, and Ruth was overseeing Lily in her room, playing with her dolls. Uncle Lee walked into the room. He forced Lily onto the bed, and began molesting her. Ruth tried to protect her sister, but all she could do was watch.

She awakened from her nightmare, covered in sweat and tears. Wendy was by her side, wiping her brow and whispering soothing words. She had to remind herself that Lily was safe with their grandparents, and that Uncle Lee couldn't harm them anymore.

Wendy had been very supportive, and for the first time Ruth could lay her worries on someone's shoulders, instead of being the strong one all of the time.

And now Ruth, after only a night in bed, was able to get up and explore her room. The door to the very far left was a bathroom, with a huge bath tub deep enough to swim in, and tons of various soaps and lotions.

The door to the far right was a walk in closet, full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. The clothes when from jeans to ball gowns

The door to the middle was locked. Normally she loved locked doors, because that meant safety. But now she was feeling trapped, and Ruth wanted out of that room.

And then the door was unlocked, and Wendy entered the room.

"Good mornin ma'am, how r ya?" She asked while she made the bed.

"A lot better, thank you for last night." Ruth admitted, watching Wendy work.

"That's always good ta hear. So will ya take brekfest out in the dinin room ta day?" Wendy walked to the closet and picked out an outfit for Ruth to approve.

"I take it this means I have no choice in the matter?" Ruth asked with a wry grin.

"Exactly. You've got the caged look in ye eyes, and a brisk walk would do ye good. Get changed ma'am!"

It didn't matter if Ruth approved the clothes or not, because Wendy shoved her and the clothes into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Ruth came out in jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. Ruth sat her down in front of the vanity and brushed her hair out, before putting it in a low ponytail.

"Off we go!" Said Wendy, hooking her arm through Ruth's.


	6. Ma

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Shout outs and thank you s to Nirithil, Dastardly Snail, wiccan-gal, and discompobilated. All of you rock!

He had been wandering the corridors when he spotted Wendy and Ruth walking his way. He hid in the shadows, and waited until they passed. Then he followed them.

Wendy showed Ruth all of the rooms in the house, including the glorious music room. Ruth went nuts over the beautiful harp that was placed near the end of the room, and even gave Wendy and him a small concert. She didn't know at that time that he was in the room, but he was.   
He had found secret corridors when he was first cursed, and they became his domains. If he wanted to avoid the servants, all he would travel the corridors until he got to his destination.

_Maybe I'll revel myself tonight at dinner._ He said to himself.

He watched as Ruth's hands flitted over the stringed instrument. Her face was glowing with rapture and she swayed slightly. _She loves music, like me. _He thought absentmindedly.

He raised his own paws in the darkness, and stared at them.

The wicked, curved claws gleamed back at him. The padded palm was rough to the touch. And the back was brownish black fur.

"That was beautiful Ruth. Where did ya learn how ta play that?" Wendy asked, bringing him back from painful memories.

"Grandma taught me when I was little. I haven't played in years. That wasn't as good as I used to be." Ruth modestly said.

"It was still beautiful. Would you like ta head onta the next room?"

"Yes," Ruth answered, obediently following Wendy.

_Yes, tonight will do. _The master thought, turning and heading down another passageway.


	7. Rut

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The tour of the house had been extremely fun, especially with someone like Wendy who was cracking jokes every minute and took nothing serious, unless the situation called for it.

And the music room was the best room in the house as far as she was concerned. Besides the kitchen, because she loved food too. She could live off of food and music and be very happy with her life if she ever got that chance.

Ruth loved playing the harp again after so many years. It was like being reunited with an old friend, and she had thrived off every beautiful note that came from the instrument.

But while she had been playing she swore she felt another person in the room. She felt like someone else had seen her concert, and that feeling made her a little uneasy.

Wendy came into her room, hurrying to the closet where she began throwing clothes out that she thought Ruth might look good in.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Ruth asked, dodging a dress that had been thrown in her direction.

"Getting ya ready fer dinner, now what coler do ya look good in usually?" Wendy asked, finally exiting the closet and looking at the pile of dresses she had thrown onto the bed.

"Er, green I suppose." Ruth said as Wendy shuffled through the dresses until she found some dark green ones.

"Here, try these on. Dinner's in a hour an I don't want ya late fer yer ferst meetin with the master!"

Wendy pushed Ruth to the changing screen, but was hounded by questions from Ruth.

"Master? Wendy what on earth are you talking about? I've seen nobody and you've said nothing about working for any master! What does he look like? Am I suppose to impress him?"

"Well, I fergot ta mention him ta ya. Yes I werk fer him, he likes his solitude, that's why ya haven't seen him. But he's the reason why you're here. If ya want ta stay here, I'd try to impress him. Now come out an let me see that dress!

Ruth came out from behind the screen, tugging at the neckline.

"That's a definite no, next dress!" Wendy said, shoving Ruth back behind the screen and tossing another dress over it.

It took five more no's before Ruth and Wendy were satisfied.

AN- This is the longest chapter I've written so far, but I had to write more cause they're going to meet finally! Well… ok so its only been what a day since she first got there? But still! Next chapter I will say how they got her all fixed up… from the Masters POV!  Bye now.


	8. They meet!

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- A big thanks to everyone has reviewed so far, and to the new people Nosilla and SerayaNeko! You rock! And this dress may not be explained good enough, so email me at and I'll send the dress that I was trying to explain. Also, he doesn't know Ruth's name at the beginning of this chapter, that's why she's mentioned as a "girl" or "she". I'm done now. R&R!

He felt like it had been hours since he commanded Wendy to get Ruth ready for dinner. It had only been a half an hour at the most, but he had never been a patient… thing. So all of the waiting was slowly killing his patience skills.

The master didn't need to dress up for this appearance. All he needed was his huge black cloak to hide his terrifying appearance behind. God forbid if she asked to see him.

He sat down at the table. The wood was polished enough to see his hooded reflection. His ice blue eyes glowed beneath the black hood.

Wendy walked into the room, paused at the door, and then left the room again to drag the struggling girl back with her.

He was very glad to be sitting when he saw her.

The term "lady in red" took on a whole new meaning.

She wore a wine red cocktail dress, with a frilly skirt and a slit on her left side, a beaded scooped neckline with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back, and a diamond and ruby choker. Her long hair was down, and hugged her waistline.

Wendy left the girl standing there, staring shyly at the floor.

The master got up from his seat, walked to the other side of the table, and pulled her chair out for her.

She gracefully sat down in the seat, but he retreated back to his seat before she could get a good look at him.

He cleared his throat, but any words were lost in the shock.

She finally spoke up. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, sir. I've not known many kind people in my day."

"You're welcome, er."

"Ruth. Ruth Silver. What can I call you?  
What could she call him? He'd been cursed so long; he'd forgotten his own name. "I'm Lane."

Dinner went by very smoothly, and soon the house's lights came on to signal nighttime. He escorted Ruth to her room (she never shivered at his touch, which thrilled him), and stood by her door.

"I had a nice time Lane. I wish I could repay you for your hospitality. I've been wondering, why are you hiding beneath a hideous cloak?" Ruth asked.

"Would you like to see me, Miss Silver?" He asked, hoping for a no.

"As I've said, call me Ruth, and it would make me more comfortable if I could see you." She answered.

He tossed the hood back from his head, and stared into Ruth's emerald eyes.

"Oh my god." Ruth said, backing up until she was pinned against the door. Lane hung his head in shame, threw the cloak back over his head, and walked away.


	9. Night Visitor

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Shout out to my friend Jess, who helped me tremendously with the last chapter! Love ya! And now… to the story.

Ruth made sure the monster had left the hallway before she ran into her room and wedged a chair under the doorknob so that, _thing_ couldn't get in.

She had not been expecting a hideous monster to be under the cloak. She was so afraid that thing would break through the door and eat her.

It called itself "Lane", but she couldn't trust that. She couldn't trust anyone; they would all break and bend her. Uncle Lee had already succeeded in doing that.

And Lane… god he looked horrible! A cross between a bear, a panther, and a wolf. Fangs protruded from a mouth that resembled a gash in between a huge snout, and ice blue eyes. She was shocked that a semi-normal voice could even come out of the thing.

Ruth threw her pajamas on, and crawled into bed. She threw glances at the door, but finally fell asleep.

She woke up later on in the night; something was touching her face and hair. She thought it was an insect, and tried to bat it away. But it kept on doing it. Finally she smacked the thing, and realized it was someone's hand.

Ruth shot up in bed and scurried for the other side furthest from the hand. The room was pitch black, but she could make out another person's breathing from the silence.

She reached for her flashlight she had kept on the headboard, and found it to be missing.

"Who's there?" She asked, scooting too far and falling off the bed.

The mysterious person rushed over to where she lay on the floor, and helped her to her feet.

She realized that it was a male person, which made her go into panic mode.

"Ruth, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" He said, holding her tightly against him.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, struggling even more. He was too strong for her, and soon she was sagging against his chest.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered quietly.

"Why would I do that? Trust me, Ruth, you're safe."

"How can I trust you if I don't know who the hell you are?" She said, preparing to bite him if necessary.

"I cant tell you who I am Ruth. You're suppose to figure it out." He answered, resting his chin on her head.

"Oh like that's an answer! Let… me… go…!" She bit down on his arm, and managed to get to the door, only to find it locked.

"BLOODY HELL!" she screamed, pounding on the door.

"Stop it Ruth, you'll wake up everyone, just go back to sleep." He said, guiding her gently back to the bed. As gently as he could, considering Ruth was putting up a pretty good fight.

But finally, she was laying back in bed. And he was sitting on the side, stroking her face and hair.

"Remember… nothing is as it seems." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ruth asked sleepily. But sleep won over consciousness, and she was out within a minute.


	10. Lane

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Now you see why I said it would have The White Bear references in it… but that's all I'm saying! You'll have to figure it out…

Lane was so _angry._ He had let his guard down for a moment, and had been shamed. And by a girl who was so beautiful.

He had locked himself in his room, and was destroying anything he could get his paws on. He knew none of the servants were brave enough to interrupt one of their master's fits.

There was one unbroken mirror in his room. That, _witch_ Emily had given it to him as a "present". It was a truth mirror; it showed people's souls.

He gazed into it. The reflection back wasn't a hideous monster, but a tall young man with wavy chestnut hair, strong jaw and cheekbones, and ice blue eyes.

A handsome young man. Not a monster.

He rested his furry face against the mirror and sobbed.

Not all of the servants in the castle were afraid of Lane whenever he threw a tantrum. There was one brave soul who usually confronted Lane during this time.

His job description was an evil genius that was trying to take over the world, but in actuality he was a really funny guy whom you could talk to about anything.

He walked into Lane's room, and dodged a glass vase aimed at him.

"GO AWAY!" Lane screamed, throwing more objects in different directions.

"Now is that any way to treat your favorite person?" Riley asked, sitting on the undamaged part of Lane's bed

"Oh, its you." Lane replied, looking sheepish.

"That's better. Now what's gotten you into a rage this time?"

"Remember that girl that was found in the forest?" Lane asked.

"The red head? What'd you do now?" Inquired Riley.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one that nearly fainted when I showed her myself!" Lane answered, slumping into a chair.

"I'd faint too if I wasn't used to your looks dude," Riley replied, getting a nasty glare from Lane. "But seriously, give her time. Quit acting like a big baby and go and talk to her."

"How's that going to help?" Lane asked.

"I don't see how it couldn't. She might be repulsed by your looks, but at least she'll know your somewhat kind."

Lane smacked the back of Riley's head, but left to find Ruth.

Riley laughed, and continued his thoughts of world domination.


	11. Forgiveness?

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Ruth awoke with a groan the next morning. She sat up in bed, and stretched. Wendy knocked on the door, and came in carrying food.

"Good mornin ma'am, er Ruth! How was yer nite?" She asked, setting the food on Ruth's lap.

Ruth looked at Wendy, and shook her head. "You would not believe what happened last night, Wendy. This… man came into my room while I was sleeping, and told me some of the strangest things I've ever heard. But the thing was… even though I tried to fight, being in his arms made me feel like I've come home… like I was warm and safe. And that freaked me out even more, to feel like that for some perverted creep!"

Wendy immediately sat down next to Ruth, and rubbed her arms for comfort.

"I don't know anything about this mysterious man comin into yer room at night… but I do know a little on love," Wendy said, a smile beginning to grace her face. "I'm engaged to the sweetest, sexiest guy I know. And I felt and still feel the exact same way whenever he holds me. I think you've subconsciously found your soul mate Ruth. But enough talkin, and more eatin! Yer thin as a rake!"

Ruth laughed, and dug into the food. She was physically and emotionally drained from the events of last night.

As the day flew by, Ruth and Wendy hung around the mansion, mostly in the music room. Ruth played the harp for a while, and laughed at all of Wendy's silly jokes she was coming up with. And then they heard the door creak open.

Lane was standing in the doorway. Wendy immediately jumped up to curstey, and then scurried out of the room.

Ruth stared at him. Now, in the light, he didn't seem so bad. He almost looked… cuddly, like a bear. A very big, hairy, sharply clawed bear. But still, he wasn't as bad as she had expected.

And his eyes… they were like diving in a pool of ice cold water.

"Ruth. I didn't expect… er… I'm sorry." Lane finished lamely.

"No… no Lane, I should be sorry, it was rude of me to act that way." Replied Ruth.

"Oh good. See you at dinner then?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you then." She replied, absentmindedly twirling her hair in her finger.

Lane walked away, and Ruth went to find Wendy. She needed advice.


	12. Evil people

Disclaimer- Chapter 1

AN- Now lets see what the evil people are doing…. Oh, and Wendy's talking will change, trust me! Ruth'll teach her, I'll pay her to… lol. And I'm also mad, cause UPS wont deliver my Harry Potter book till Monday! Grrrr… Anyway, thanx for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

Emily, the girl Lane fell deeply in love with and ended up being cursed, hadn't died yet. Nor had she aged, even though the curse was twenty years ago. She was still a teenager, around seventeen, still dealing with acne, periods, and emotional problems. She was a drama queen. She always had to have the last word, back stabbed anyone who was her friend, and caked her makeup on so that it resembled the look of a two-cent whore.

And she was pissed.

Why? Because one of her castle "spies" had told her that Lane had found a girl, and they looked to be hitting it off pretty good.

Now before we get all mean, Emily's real problem, the problem that caused her attitude and prissiness, happened the same year she cursed her boyfriend.

Her best friend Penny had grown boobs and became more popular with the guys than her.

And that was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, according to Emily.

So instead of being there for her friend, as good friends should be, she began to back stab, ignore, and pick little fights with her 'best enemy'.

It's not that Emily wasn't pretty, she was of medium height, and had chin length brown hair w/ blonde highlights and dark brown eyes.

And every guy was weary of her because of her attitude and temper.

So when Lane wanted to "just be friends", Emily went psychotic. And that's how the curse was born.

And Emily was going to try her hardest to make sure the curse would never be broken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb looked at his damaged front door. He'd known that his father was going to come home early from the bar, just to have a little fun with his niece.

"Dad? I'm home." He called, throwing his keys on the counter. But the house was deathly silent.

Then Caleb saw the back door was open.

Before he checked outside, he climbed the stairs to the second floor. When he looked into Ruth's room, he saw her dresser drawers were flung open, and her room had been torn apart like a tornado hit it.

"Dad was either really rough, or she got away." He muttered to himself, going back downstairs and walking out the back door.

It had rained the past few days, so the ground was wet and showed footprints easily. He followed the trail, until he got to the beginning of the woods.

That's where he found his father's corpse.

After the wolf had eaten Mr. Lee Smith, he'd deposited the bones and clothing in the front of the woods.

Caleb stared in horror at his dad's remains. He figured then that the little slut Ruth had gotten away, and his dad had been trying to catch her.

He silently promised his dad's spirit he'd make Ruth pay.


	13. The dinner party

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Yay! My computer is fixed! And I'm caught up on the stories I'm reading… which means an update for you guys!

A servant knocked on his door. "Dinner is ready, my lord." They called. "Thank you." Lane answered extremely frustrated with his mane. He had spent an hour combing it, and it still was a mess of tangles. "Screw it." He muttered to himself, throwing the comb down and walking out of his room.

Once again, he was the first in the dining room. He sat down at the head of the table, and drummed his claws.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat.

Riley walked into the room, looking very angry and grouchy in a nice dress suit.

Wendy followed in after him, leading Penny and Ruth by their arms.

"Sir, we thought you two would like company tonight, so I invited Riley and Penny to join you for dinner." Wendy explained, scurrying out of the dining room as fast as she could go.

"Hi Lane! Fancy meeting you here. We didn't mean to interrupt your little dinner party, but I was saying to Penny here that we, meaning her and I, should go out sometime, and things just happened to work out!"

Lane gave Riley his best glare.

Penny also gave Riley her best glare.

Ruth began eating her food, ignoring the glares.

"So, hear my latest idea for world domination? I was thinking perhaps a coffee shop that sells Starbucks quality coffee at half the price... still making profit and run Starbucks out of business and then raise the prices back up to create a worldwide monopoly on coffee. How does that sound Penny?"

Lane's face continued to redden, until Ruth and Penny were sure it was purple beneath the fur.

"RILEY! We don't care what your plans for world domination are! Get the hell outta here now!" Lane screamed, yanking his chair back and stomping away to his room.

Everyone stared at his empty chair.

"Well, that went well. Hey Penny, sex now? or sex later?" Riley asked.

Penny slapped Riley, and went back to her work, muttering about inconsiderate men and their little minds working more than their larger minds.


	14. To sleep or not to sleep?

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN-BTW, the friend who Riley is based off of is getting a major ego kick from everyone saying good stuff about him… he says thanx! Oh, and this is fluff filled, so be warned…

Ruth sat in front of her vanity. She had hated how her cheeks were chubby, and made her face more babyish. She peered more intently at her eyes. At a glance they looked green, but if you looked long enough you'd see a swirl of blue and flecks of gold in them too. She leaned back in the chair, and began to take her hair down from the bun Wendy had made earlier that night.

While she was taking down her hair, the lights flickered on and off before they finally went out.

And then she felt two other hands assist her.

"AAUUGGHH!" Ruth shrieked, jumping out of the chair and backing away.

A male voice was laughing at her. The stupid man had the audacity to laugh at her fear.

"You again!" She snarled, kicking in the dark until she came in contact with something.

Instead of kicking the intruder, who had already barged into her room un-announced like last night, she had kicked the side of her vanity.

Ruth hobbled over to the bed, and tried not to cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked, all laughter gone from his voice.

She then felt his hands examining her injured foot.

Ruth was to preoccupied trying to not cry to answer him, or to yell at him for touching her.

He began stroking her foot, and whispering something in a strange language.

The pain began to go away, until it was finally gone.

But he continued massaging her foot, rubbing the muscles and squeezing the toes, and then moved onto the other foot.

Ruth was in heaven. No one had ever been kind enough to massage her feet, and it felt really good.

And then his hand moved up to her calf.

"No." She said, moving her legs away from him.

They sat in silence for once. Ruth was peering at the black shape that represented the man sitting on her bed.

"Can you tell me anything about you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I cant. I really want to though." He replied, lacing his fingers through hers.

There was the secure feeling again. He was holding her hand, and it felt so… right. Like it was meant to be.

"Ruth? Can I brush your hair out?" He asked timidly, like a kid afraid of being yelled at.

"I don't know, its got some rats nests in it…" Ruth answered.

But he had already grabbed the brush off the vanity, and was gently untangling her hair with the brush and his fingers.

And even after he was done, he kept running his fingers through her hair, and massaging her scalp.

Which made her very sleepy. So sleepy that she didn't protest when he pulled the covers back, laid her down, and spooned her body to his.

And then he kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep.


	15. Transformation

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

When he woke up, it was still dark out. The clock on the wall read 4:53. And he was wrapped in Ruth's arms; her body was molded to his. But he had to get out of her room before dawn or he would remain cursed until the end of time.

He managed to untangle himself from Ruth, and climbed out of the bed. He brushed the gold-red strands from her face, and kissed her on the lips.

She tasted of sweet ambrosia he could never get enough of.

As soon as he shut the passage way door that led to her room, his curse began. He doubled over in pain and barely made it back to his own room, where he could moan without disturbance.

Finger by finger, his nails turned back into claws. His hair became bushier, and his body became larger. And then, the most painful part, his teeth became fangs. Not all of his teeth, but instead of having omnivore teeth, he had carnivore teeth.

Finally his torture was over. He had become once again the beast.

Someone knocked on his door. "Master, breakfast is ready." A servant said.

He threw open the door, and walked downstairs.

Ruth was already sitting at the table with a bed head and the clothes she wore last night.

_How could someone look so beautiful when they had done absolutely nothing to themselves? _He wondered as he sat down across from her.

"Good morning." Ruth said as she nursed her coffee.

"Good morning." Lane replied.

"I don't mean to bother you, but could you sit next to me? I'd like it better if I could talk to you that way." She asked, patting the seat next to her.

"Ok." He replied, getting up and sitting down next to her.

They ate their breakfasts in silence. Ruth began to get up to leave, but Lane stopped her.

"Wendy's told me you're a accomplished harp player. Could I ask for a example of your talent at one o'clock today?"

Ruth blushed. "I'm really not that good, but okay. I'll go get dressed now."

Lane congratulated himself for his good idea. Maybe he had a chance with her. Just maybe.

_AN- So i just pulled this chapter out of my butt! Lol... if it sounds kinda bad thats why... Oh well, Review please!_


	16. You're going to hate me so much!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Hey y'all! I'm on vacation till Friday, so this is the last update you'll get till then. I may give u two chapters when I get back, u never know! So… on w/ the show.

Ruth paced in her room. Lane wanted her to play for him? And why had she agreed? She hadn't actually played for someone, not counting Wendy, since her parents had died. Playing made her think of her father, and that brought up the last day he'd been alive. They'd argued over her curfew, a very stupid argument, and she had gone to bed with anger in her heart. And then she'd been woken up at three in the morning by Lily because the police were at the door. And seeing her parent's bodies on the morgue tables, and having to identify them… those memories she'd pushed in the farthest corner of her mind to be never brought out again.

And now she was playing for Lane.

Then another thought entered her brain; what should she wear?

She only had an hour before he was supposed to arrive at her door.

She ransacked the closet, until she had found a dress decent enough to perform in. It was a pale lavender, came down to her knees, and had a dark purple belt studded with amethysts.

Then she threw her hair in a simple braid, and added a pair of silver chandelier earrings and a silver necklace with a tear drop amethyst.

She stood in front of her mirror, and admired her results; the total amount of time it took her to get ready was a record for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knocked on her door. Even though he looked cool and calm outside, inside he was extremely nervous and scared.

Ruth opened the door, and once again she took his breath away. He offered her his arm, and they walked down the hallway to the music room. He opened the door, and let her go in first. She slowly walked to the harp, sat down, and began playing.

If there was ever a sound close to heaven to him, it would have to be her music. Her graceful fingers, and her lovely voice. She had put him in a trance with her voice; not a bad trance but a good one.

He found himself being drawn to her; he found his back legs walking to her unconsciously. And she didn't seem to realize she was having this effect on him.

Now he was standing next to her, a paw on her creamy shoulder.

She ended the song.

They stared at each other's eyes, and their faces became closer.

No one knew who made the first move, but somehow they kissed.


	17. Riley's Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Thank god for the Internet! I spent four days itching to get online, yet we don't have a laptop or wireless Internet! So as soon as I got home, I got online. And now, the promised two chapters. Oh, BTW, has anyone seen the musical about the Wicked Witch of the West? If you did, how was it? I'm obsessed w/ the song in it Defying Gravity. Awesome song!

Riley was stuck. He'd tried everything he could to get Penny to sleep with him, and so far he had no luck. She treated him like the scum of the earth. His male mind couldn't consider that maybe he should treat her a little differently and maybe he'd get some respect from her.

He spent his entire day fixing his bed for Penny, throwing rose petals on it and even spraying the sheets with nice smelling cologne.

Then he drugged the wine he prepared to serve to her. If she wouldn't sleep with him sober, she would sleep with him drunk.

Its not that Riley was a bad guy… he was just really desperate and needed a female for his certain needs. Plus Penny was hot, and he'd rather sleep with a hot chick then an ugly one.

He spotted her walking down the hall. He ran up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Penny! Just the girl I wanted to see! Come with me, I have a nice dinner set up for us."

Penny looked up at him, and did something that would change her life forever. She followed him into the room where the dinner was set up as a pick-nick.

There was one slight problem with Riley's plans. He'd forgotten he'd drugged the wine, so he ended up drinking more than Penny did.

But his plans did work. He achieved his goal, and Penny gave him pleasure. She was pretty good at it too. Riley, however, forgot one little flaw. With Penny curled at his side, he fell asleep, and before he fell asleep, he realized he had fallen in love with her.


	18. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Sorry about that, I fell asleep before I sent this chapter in. About Riley… lol… that was a fill in chapter, but since everyone said how much they liked him, I figured he'd get some attention. BTW, never been kissed over here so I'm having major problems on how they actually feel… so we're just going w/ reactions for the moment… Read and Review!

It was just a slight brush of the lips… but Lane was on cloud nine.

He'd even forgotten that he looked like a beast… and Ruth seemed to be enjoying the closeness.

And her green eyes looked up at him with so much anxiousness and hesitation, but her arms were locked around his furry waist.

And then Wendy burst into the room.

"Oh thank god! There ye are Miss Ruth!" She exclaimed, then froze promptly in her tracks.

She looked at Wendy, looked at Lane, then stuttered an apology and ran out of the room.

Ruth removed her arms, and crossed them in front of her.

Lane ran a paw through his mane, and glanced at Ruth's face. "Sorry about that Ruth… I shouldn't have been so foreword. I'd better be going."

He tried to walk out, but she caught his elbow.

"Wait Lane… Its not that I didn't enjoy that… but right now I'm not sure what I feel… can I see you at dinner at least?"

He turned around, nodded gruffly, then left the room.

Ruth sank on the chair and put her head in her hands. She was so confused… and yet all of the things that were happening weren't bad.

She got up and decided to go back to her room to lay down for a while. That always helped her to think.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lane entered his room, slamming the door. Riley was sprawled out on his bed, eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open.

"What'd you do, get laid?" Lane asked as he sat down in his chair.

Riley leaned up on his elbows and looked at Lane. "Yeah… last night with Penny… damn that girl is good!"

Lane shook his head at his friend. He'd given up even the thought of sex when Emily turned him into this… thing.

But now with Ruth… he wondered what she'd do if that ever happened. Would she deny him? Or welcome him with open arms?

"You're thinking about her again." Riley commented, now sitting up in the bed.

"So?" Lane retorted.

"That's a good thing dude. Man… this is so weird… I think I'm actually feeling something for Penny… god what's happened to me?"

"You've gotten balls for once?" Lane asked, receiving a pillow in the kisser.

"No! I've always had those… I bet its just cause I was drunk off my ass… yeah that's it…"

Lane left Riley to his muttering, and decided to spy on Ruth through his secret window into her bedroom.

He never spied on her while she was changing… because that would provoke things that could never happen.

She was curled up in a ball on the bed, the brown suede comforter tucked under her chin, and she was fast asleep.

He entered the bedroom and kneeled by the bed. God she looked beautiful bathed in the soft light of the descending sun.

The events of the past weeks had made him so tired… and Ruth was so warm… and the bed was so soft…

He curled up next to Ruth in his monstrous form, hugged her next to his body, and fell asleep.


	19. Fluffyness

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

AN- Holy…Crap… Y'all can thank Scoutcraft Empress for this update… she went and reviewed for every single chapter! Lol… I get online and I see eighteen new messages… wow… that's never happened to me before… So anyway, read and review!

Ruth had been half awake when she heard a soft noise. But she was too tired to think anything of it, and had closed her eyes momentarily. That is until she felt someone breathing on her face. Which would freak any tired person out, not matter how weird they are. So she cracked her eyes open. Just a bit, nothing to give it away. It was Lane who was breathing rather rudely on her face. But he was lulling her back to sleep with his closeness. So it really surprised her when she felt the bed move and shift, and then whom she assumed was Lane pull her body against his.

But she was too tired, too warm, and too comfortable to do anything about it. And it didn't feel scary at all.

And now she had woken up again. The room was pitch black, and Lane's face was mere inches from hers. She could tell that from his breath. And one of his arms was thrown over her waist, with a leg of his too.

So she was effectively trapped, but too comfortable to do anything about it.

And what does someone do when they're wide awake, trapped, and bored?

Ruth began tracing Lane's face with her fingers… only to be shocked that she was touching smooth skin, instead of the rough skin he usually had.

She felt his head, only to find human hair instead of animal hair.

She trailed her hand down his chest, which was bare, to find hardened muscles and warm, soft skin.

_What in the hell's going on?_ She thought to herself.

She'd known it was Lane who had crawled into bed a few hours ago… but who was this?

Lane was actually human?

While she was pondering on this, the guy began to wake up.

He didn't move much… stretched a leg, yawned, tightened his hold on Ruth, the buried his face back into the pillow they were sharing.

"Mmmph… love ya Ruth." He muttered, before laying still again.

Now she _knew _that was Lane. That was his voice!

But was he under some curse?

She thought about it some more… but it was getting harder to stay awake. Lane's breathing and scent had begun to lull her to sleep.

Ruth laced her fingers through his, and was once again asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another bed in the castle, Riley and Penny were at it again.

They both decided to become friends with benefits.

Which meant making out wherever they could; and sleeping together every night.

Both were pretty happy with the deal… except for the jealousy issue.

Because neither liked seeing the other flirting with anyone else.

And neither wanted to admit they had fallen for the other.


	20. Evil people 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Don't get too cocky there Scoutcraft Empress, lol. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve… BTW I still love all of you who have reviewed. Any questions or comments about this story I will answer from now on… R&R!

Caleb gathered his tracking equipment. After he had found his dad's corpse, he'd decided that bitch would die. He'd attack her from behind, and after raping her he'd strangle her, watch her struggle in her last breath. Then he'd dismember the body.

Caleb even had help. His friend Emily, the same Emily that wanted Lane to suffer for the rest of eternity, had decided to help him. She was only in it for the money and the sex.

"Baby, how long will it take for us to get there?" Emily asked, pressing herself against Caleb in her barely there hot pink dress.

He pushed her away and finished packing all of the equipment. "Lets go." He said, yanking Emily out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure silently watched them travel through the forest. She followed them silently, her green eyes keeping track of them. They finally stopped at the river to rest and eat.

She was a immortal, the last of her kind. The humans had killed her family and friends back when they believed them to be worshipping the devil. She'd been a small babe at the time, and had been hidden in the woods where she lived still.

Her silky blondish red hair flowed around her face while she studied the humans. She wasn't sure about them yet, but she knew the guy would die before he did anything to this Ruth girl. She'd make sure of it.

The humans began moving again, and she followed them.

AN- Yes I know, very short chapter. I have no excuse besides a brain fart… but then again, I kinda like this chapter the way it is. Next chapter will be longer, scouts honor!


	21. I Would Do Anything For Love

Disclaimer-See chapter 1

AN-Ok, ok, so I felt guilty cause that chapter was so short… so I decided to write another one… w/ L&R fluffiness! Cause I know you all love that so much! BTW, there is some song lyrics in the chapter, but it goes w/ the story, I swear! A Ruth and Lane duet of gigantic proportions! Oh, I don't own Meat Loaf's _I would do anything for love, (but I won't do that)._ There we go, on with the show.

Light. Too much light. Warm body pressed against him… 

Lane shot up in bed, only to realize three things…

A: He was in Ruth's bed;

B: He was in his monster form; and finally

C: Ruth was wide-awake and snuggled against him with her head on his shoulder.

She must have heard his heart beating faster, because her emerald eyes looked up to meet his gaze.

"About time you woke up buddy, you hogged the covers all night long." She said, grinning widely.

He realized she was kidding, and smiled slightly. But not enough to show his jagged teeth. He knew that'd turn off any girl.

"My apologies Ruth, but you invited me." He retorted, sitting up against the headboard.

"I did not! You climbed in without my consent, and you even invaded my personal space!" She answered, rolling her eyes and sitting up as well.

Lane became quiet, wondering if he'd misjudged her consciousness when he laid down next to her. He hoped she knew. He was so tired of making this change every night, and he loved her deeply. Much more than he had loved Emily.

"Lane?" She asked. He looked down at her, lost in her greenish blueish eyes.

"Come with me." She stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bed.

She pulled him to the music room, and sat down at the piano.

Without warning, she began playing.

Lane immediately recognized the song… Meat Loaf's _I would Do Anything for Love (But I wont do that)_

Did she feel the same way he felt?

She got to the duet, and sang

_Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town? Can you make it all a little less cold?_

What was she asking? Was she asking to go somewhere far away from this hell? He eagerly replied

_I can do that! I can do that! _

She asked

_Will you hold me sacred will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less old?_

She wanted him to hold her? And make her life more exciting? He met her gaze as he replied

_I can do that! Oh I can do that!_

She asked

_Will you make me some magic with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home?_

She wanted him to provide for her future? He took her shoulders in his massive paws while he replied

_I can do that! I can do that!_

She asked

_Will you cater to every fantasy I've got? Will you hose me down with holy water if I get too hot? Will you take me places I've never known?_

She felt desire for him! He leaned his furry head on her forehead, his dreams nearly come true, and sang

_I can do that! I can do that!_

But then she shook her head, and sang

_After a while you'll forget everything. __It was a brief interlude and a midsummer's night dream. And you'll see its time to move on._

He shook his head, and replied

_I won't do that! No I won't do that!_

But she continued, her fears pouring out of her soul

_I know the territory I've been around It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down! Sooner or later you'll be screwing around._

Lane was shocked at her thoughts. He'd never do that to her! He replied

_I won't do that! I won't do that! __Oh I would do anything for love. I would do anything for love! I would do anything for love… but I wont do that, no I wont do that._

Ruth sobbed into her hands. "How do I know though Lane? I've been an idiot before."

He pulled her into his furry arms. "I've got something to show you." He replied, leading her into a secret tunnel.

He headed towards the door for his room. Emily never said he couldn't show his true love the mirror.

He led her in first, and then entered.

"Lane? Are we in your bedroom?" She asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Shh, look in the mirror. What do you see?" He asked, stationing her in front of the truth mirror.

She saw herself. She was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. But to Ruth, something snapped in her brain. Lane towered over her, and she clearly saw his human features.

"You are human!" She cried, spinning around to him. She thought for a moment, and everything clicked.

Well, mostly everything.

"Are you under a curse?" She asked, inspecting his furry skin.

Lane couldn't answer her, he couldn't tell her.

"A curse of beauty?" She asked, "Because no matter how you look Lane, you've got the nicest soul I've ever seen."

Big, fat tears ran down his ghastly face.

"Maybe that's why I love you." She whispered, pulling his face down to hers.

AN- Oh ho ho! Who's the evil person now! Lol… Dontcha love me? Trust me.. this isn't over yet…


	22. More fluffyness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Gah! Schools pics are this Friday! Anyone wanna trade places with me? PLEASE? I'll pay you! BTW, all the girls out there, you may need a tissue for this chapter… to catch your drool that is! LMAO! Ok, so maybe not… but it does give you some nice images in your head…. Shutting up now…

Ruth watched as Lane's body began floating in mid air. It looked really cool and magical. That is until his monster skin started ripping off of him piece by piece. She buried her head in her arms, trying to block out his screams of pain. The beast's blood, that had just recently coursed through his veins, was now splattering all over her.

But finally it was all over.

Lane lay in a heap on the floor; clothes nearly falling off of him, (which showed his nice not too muscular but still muscular chest), long hair tangled, strong arms flailed out, and strong facial features.

It was the sexiest sight she had ever seen.

She crawled over to him, and placed a hand on his chest where his heart lay.

He was still alive, just unconscious.

And then his blue eyes shot open, and he immediately looked at her.

"Lane?" She asked, cupping his face in her hands.

His throat moved, but all that came out where some moans and a few croaks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was human! Not human at night, beast by day, but human forever!_

And he couldn't make any sound out besides moans and things.

And this beautiful girl had rescued him, told him she loved him despite it all, and he couldn't say it back to her.

He'd forgotten how to talk.

The curse only helped him at night to talk, and that was in short sentences.

She was covered in his old blood, she was filthy, but she was his angel.

He tried moving his arms or legs, which resulted in short, spastic movements which embarrassed him.

Ruth helped him to a sitting position, sat in his lap, and wrapped her arms around him possessively.

If they only knew what was coming for them….


	23. School Pictures Suck!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_AN- Oh. My. God. I am SO PISSED about pictures! One of my loving reviewers asked, and now they're going to get the whole story! Usually at our school, they let the seniors wear whatever they want for the picture that will be up in the hallway. But because of our classes stubbornness, they decided to make the guys wear half tuxes and us girls wear DRAPES! I hated it! Stupid school! Now I have a picture like my moms, which is so not what I planned on… anyway, heres your update. Gr……_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Emily."

_Three steps later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"Emily! For the love of god, no! I don't even know where the hell we were going, you were suppose to know! Didn't you put this idiot in the curse in the first place?"

"Oh… yeah, I know where the mansion is! What do you think I am, a blonde?" She retorted, huffing her way in front of him.

"Yes, I do." He muttered to himself.

(Had to throw in a blonde thing, sorry all you blondes! I love you!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the immortal with hair of fire watched her prey from her tree perch.

So far she had learnt the brown haired mortal had put another mortal under some small magic spell because of her jealousy, and black haired mortal assumed the "ruth" girl he was looking for was in the "mansion" with the guy under the curse.

In other words, a teenage soap opera at its finest.

But the immortal did know she'd make sure this girl called Ruth wouldn't be harmed by the boy called Caleb. She could see into people souls, and already she had seen Caleb's soul was as black as his hair.

Emily didn't have a soul, apparently for the small magic she did she lost her soul to the devil.

The immortal flew on ahead of the couple, intent on getting to the mansion first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruth had managed to get Lane to his bedroom, with Riley's help, and was feeding him since he couldn't even do that.

She was sitting Indian style on the bed in between Lane's legs with the plate of food, and after every so bite or drink she'd stroke his face run her hands through his hair.

She had no idea on how to help him recover his talking ability, or physical therapy for that matter. And she prayed that Caleb didn't know the way to the mansion, since she figured by now he would've found his uncle's remains and would be out for revenge.

All of her thinking made her become distracted from combing his hair out with her fingers. He made a soft moaning sound, which snapped her attention back to him. She gave him a smile, and kissed him.


	24. The Break In

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- To answer Beth Palladino, thank you for wonderful comments! I looked back and I did notice that everything moved waay to fast… Seriously, if I were in her place I'd run the heck out of there, go find a nunnery and commit myself to god. But I will try and slow things down a bit, and make my chapters longer. On with the show!

The dawn found Ruth and Lane cuddling in bed. Or rather, Ruth was snuggled against Lane (with clothes on, silly filthy minded people), and Lane was lying on his back, unable to even hold Ruth with his arms.

He stared down at the top of her head, furious that he couldn't move without his angel's help. That instead of protecting and caring for his love, he was the weak one. That alone made him burn with anger at his stupid human body.

She must've felt his breathing change, because she lifted her eyes to meet his loving gaze.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. He nodded, and she crawled out of the bed to get him some breakfast.

He grunted loudly to get her attention before she left the room. Ruth turned around, and he mouthed the words, _I love you, _before giving her his best smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was ecstatic! She'd found the mansion without a map! She eagerly dragged Caleb behind her while she raced through the last part of the woods. Finally she reached the trees nearest to the door, and made Caleb crouch down beside her behind a bush. "Now, we need to take them by surprise. If she's broken the curse, then Lane's pretty much useless because I forgot to mention to him that he'd need to relearn everything he'd ever been taught to do. So therefore, we split up, and kill anyone who gets in our way. Then we'll grab Ruth, let Lane watch her die, and then kill Lane. Got it?"

"Got it." Caleb answered, giving her a very passion filled kiss. He'd never heard his lover sound so smart, and it turned him on.

They ran into the mansion, and then split up. Caleb went North and his first victim was Wendy. She'd been taking fresh clothes to Ruth's room, and never saw Caleb coming. With one pop, Wendy crumpled to the ground, a bullet lodged in her head.

Emily was the one to find Ruth. She grabbed Ruth by the wrist, and twisted the bone until it snapped. Then she hit Ruth on the head with the butt off the gun, causing Ruth to pass out.

Emily dragged the lifeless Ruth to the place she assumed Lane was, and met up with Caleb on the way. Together they busted down the door.

Lane's eyes shot open from their half-closed state. There was his worst nightmare; Emily held Ruth with a gun to her head, and some kid he didn't even know was also pointing a gun to Ruth's head.

"Say goodbye to your lover, Lane." Emily said with a malicious glimmer in her eyes.


	25. Everyone's POV!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

"Emily! Wait, I've got a better idea!" Caleb exclaimed, keeping the gun cocked on Ruth's head but whispering to Emily.

Lane watched as Emily nodded a few times, then fixed her dark glare at him. "I've changed my mind. We're taking Ruth to a place you'll never find, and there she will…. enjoy herself."

Emily threw down a bit of magic, making Ruth, Caleb, and her disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the immortal got to the mansion, she knew they'd gotten ahead of her. She saw the busted down door, and the body of Wendy. She flew onto the master bedroom, hoping that someone was alive.

Riley and Penny sat in the chair next to Lane's bed, but they're quiet talking ceased when the immortal burst through the door.

"I'm so sorry! I got caught in a thorny locust tree while I was spying on that soulless girl Emily and her crony/lover Caleb. Did they take the girl called Ruth?"

The trio stared at her, before Riley (with his delayed manly act) decided that she was a bad person and tried to stab her with a sword.

Very, _very _wrong thing to do.

Riley found himself across the room, with his own sword sticking in the wall above his head.

"Don't try that again, mortal." The fiery immortal growled, before turning her attention back to Lane.

"You've been under a spell, and yet that girl cured you. Why cant you do anything?" She asked, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

Suddenly her head snapped up, and she turned her bright eyes back to Lane. "I've got it! I know how to cure you!"

Using her powers, she concocted an ancient spell that even Emily wouldn't know about, and began weaving it through Lane's body.

Lane cried out several times in pain, and his face clearly showed the amount of pain he was going through, but the immortal made sure she put as much effort as she could to make the spell as painless as possible.

The spell took only a half an hour to work. Lane had already passed out during the first fifteen minutes, and Riley and Penny could only stare at the immortal since she had put a counter spell on them to make sure they couldn't interrupt her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holy shit my legs hurt. Wait…. Did my leg just twitch? Did my arm just move? I can move again! I know how to walk! Look, I'm walking! Don't worry love, I'm coming!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ruth woke up, she was hurting. Her head felt like a thousand dwarves pounding in her skull, and her broken wrist was at an odd angle and chained to a board. She looked down, and realized her ankles were chained, and all she was dressed in was a very tiny red camisole and no underwear.

Her evil, demented cousin came into the room. He was ready for a very hot lovemaking session. Even if the girl was

A: His cousin

B: Already in spasms of pain, actually to the point of passing out, and

C: Going to be dead by the time he was done.

"Hi Ruthie," he whispered.

AN- Ha! Two cliffies in two days! Hee hee hee, what more evil crap can i do to my poor characters? Seriously, we're getting near the end folks! Dun dun dun...


	26. The Rescue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN- Right… so now I'm a homecoming candidate as of Wednesday, and we voted today and we're crowned tomorrow. I'm sooo nervous…. I'm the first one down the field… gah!

If it weren't for the immortal's magic, Lane and her wouldn't have made it in time. Caleb was just about to mount Ruth, with his pants off and everything.

But, with Lane's now working body, Lane was able to throw Caleb off of Ruth, and punched his face until he was sure Caleb was dead.

Meanwhile, the immortal battled with Emily.

They fought with the best magic and resources they had. Emily thought she was going to win, but the immortal was only planning on tiring her out before she really pulled out her special spells.

"You little bitch!" Emily screamed, before she burst into ash.

Lane rushed over to the table Ruth was chained on, but couldn't find a way to get the chains off.

The immortal came over to help him, but when she was about to try her magic, they both heard a groan.

Caleb was sitting up behind them with his face smashed in and blood gushing everywhere. He tried speaking, but he'd already lost too much blood. He fell again into a heap, and this time the immortal checked his pulse to make sure he was dead.

Then she turned her attention back to the little problem of getting Ruth back to the mansion.

She concentrated her magic on the chains. As slow as they could, they inched apart, and Lane scooped Ruth up as soon as they were wide enough to get her thin wrists and ankles out of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruth woke up three days later. The immortal had healed her injuries sustained by Emily and Caleb. And Lane had slept by her bedside every night.

She had woken up the one time Lane had taken some time for himself, because he did wanted to look good for her when she did awaken. Which meant a shower, a shave, and his hair combed.

Ruth looked around the room, before staring at the immortal that looked a lot like her dead best friend.

"Who are you?" She croaked out, before sitting up in bed.

"A simple girl who knows magic, ma'am. But I have been of great help to you and your friends these past few days, and I'd like an award."

"What would you like?"

The immortal gave Ruth a long, piercing look. "To become your best friend."

"That's it? Okay, do you want to live here as well?" Ruth asked.

"…..I can?" She asked hesitantly.

"Heck yeah! Wendy and I need another female to gossip to." Ruth answered, taking her new friend's hands.

They heard a sound at the door, and both turned their heads in that direction. Lane ran into the room, and smothered Ruth in a hug. A very nice hug. A hug of a cleanly washed man.

"Lane!" Ruth whispered neither noticing the immortal slipping out of the room.

"Hey love." He replied, silencing any questions with a long kiss.

When they ran out of breath, Ruth pulled away and tucked Lane's loose hair behind his ears. "Lane? Where's Wendy?" She asked.

Lane's eyes grew an icier shade, before he calmly pulled Ruth closer to him. "Caleb killed her when they kidnapped you, love."

"_What?_" Ruth whispered, shock in her voice.

Lane nuzzled her head, and rubbed her back as she cried for the loss of her annoying, yet good friend.

-Okay! So now I'm going to get some sleep. Probably wont get any. BUT! The main thing is I managed to update before the busy weekend. MEAT LOAF'S TOMORROW NIGHT! SQUEEEE!


	27. The End!

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

_AN-Last chapter! __Thanks to all my reviewers, and the anonymous people who've read this story and never reviewed. Thanks to my friends Jess and Travis AKA the immortal and Riley. So! Enjoy, read my new labyrinth fic, and maybe after I'm done screwing around in the labyrinth I'll come back and write another fairy tale._

Wendy's funeral was simple, yet dignified. She was buried in the mansions small cemetery, a long side her mother who had also worked for Lane's family before she passed.

Ruth and Lane organized an engagement party for themselves, and invited a little more than twenty guests. Most were people they picked randomly out of the phone book, but there were a few that they actually knew.

Ruth and Erin (who used to be the immortal, but with a stroke of luck and a threat from the authoress, suddenly remembered her name so the author didn't have to keep putting something so stupid as the immortal), got ready in Ruth's room. After Erin had begged for Ruth's friendship, they had become inseparable.

Erin had borrowed one of Ruth's gowns, a strapless blood red form fitting one with black beads making flowers and butterflies across the bodice.

Ruth's gown was dark green, slightly puffier, and had a lighter green under skirt peeking out in the opening in the front of the bodice. She tucked a rose in her half up, half down hair, looped her arm through Erin's, and walked out to the ballroom.

Lane was waiting there for her at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in a black evening suit and a dark green shirt to match Ruth's dress. His sapphire eyes sparkled with love as he swept her away to dance.

Erin was about to walk down the stairs alone, when she caught the green-eyed stare of a person who looked very familiar to her. She looked harder, and her eyes went wide with shock. Her love, Joseph, walked up the stairs to her, took her hand, and kissed it. Fat tears began pouring down Erin's face, and one of her hands raised to stroke her love's cheek. "Don't cry babe, we're together again." He whispered, kissing her. Neither realized how much they had missed until they tasted each other again, and neither wanted to let go until eternity had passed.

Meanwhile, Riley and Penny were also in the ball, Riley flirting with every single girl and sharing his world domination coffee idea, and Penny pretending she didn't care about Riley but deep inside was hurt by his actions. But she did get one dance out of him, where he mostly grabbed her ass and looked down at her cleavage.

"Look at Ruth and Lane," Mackenzie said to her lover Nick. They had gone to school with Ruth, and were on good enough terms with her to be invited to the party. Mackenzie had came in a sapphire blue gown with long, full sleeves, and had matched Nick in a light blue tunic and black suit.

"She's pretty tonight, but not as pretty as you." Nick replied, winking his baby blue eyes. Mackenzie blushed, and the young couple continued on dancing.

_So here ends my story of Beauty and the Beast/The White Bear. You can give them as many kids as you want, heck you can do whatever you want to my characters. They're paid to entertain you. Thanks again!_

_Love, _

_WildPixieChild_


End file.
